Warrior
by TheImperfect
Summary: Leila Collins, daughter of supposevly dead Hannah and her K.I.A. father Kyle Collins, has been living in a pool of lies her whole life. Apart from the fact that everyone is afraid of her, there are still people that want to kill her. Then, the TF141 comes in and she lands in the middle of the secret her mom has been keeping and a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior**

'Grand Finale'

September 3rd, 2000

Sergeant Kyle 'Cadillac' and Hannah 'Leila'

Pouring rain filled and rang through the couple's ears as they walked back to back checking the warehouse for a radio or something to communicate back with their team.

They had been walking around for fifteen minutes and had found nothing. Not only were they disappointed, they were exhausted. It was three in the morning; they had arrived at the warehouse at ten in the morning. Unfortunately, when the helicopter had finally come to get them out Hannah was missing; Kyle would not leave his wife behind. He had run out to get her almost dying but when he finally reached her, the helicopter had already left.

"Goodness, if only we had picked up some radios from the base," Hannah regretted the decision of feeling okay without communication.

"Do you think our team made it, I think they would've already come back to get us," Kyle leaned off of his wife's back and faced her.

"I'd say yes, they're probably just loading back up on ammo, stay positive, remember we have no radars so they would have no way of tracking us," she said sitting down on a crate.

"I guess the radars fact has made me feel more positive," Kyle sarcastically replied.

Hannah ignored his comment and looked around, spotting a radio, "Kyle look!"

He spun around in the direction of her finger. There was their ticket back home, their ticket back to seeing their little girl.

They ran towards the radio. Hannah sat down and began pressing buttons, trying to communicate.

The sound of a dragging foot came behind them. Kyle looked back and there stood a man with a button in his hand.

Kyle raised his Galil, "Sir?"

Neither of them could tell if he was good or bad, he did seem paranoid. He was shaking and seemed as if he had been shot in his stomach since he held his right arm firmly against his stomach.

"You fucking idiots are going to die!" he shook the button in the air, that's when Hannah had realized what he held. A detonator.

"Kyle he has a detonator," she whispered.

"For a bomb," the man laughed with a sinister smile.

He had not pressed it yet, but his finger slightly touched the detonator while Hannah tried her best to communicate with the group.

"Hello? Cadillac and Leila here, does anyone copy TF141, please reply," back with Price, still on the helicopter they rushed to the cockpit where the radio voice had come in.

"Is there any way we can communicate with them?" Price asked.

"No sir, the radio is jammed," the pilot replied.

"Turn this bird around were going for them," the pilot looked to his right to his captain; he nodded as he turned around and began to head back.

"They're not replying," Hannah said annoyed.

"Don't press that button sir, we can get you out of here safely," Kyle explained to the man.

"You idiots think I'm from your team!" the man laughed.

Kyle raised his gun but the man shook his finger from the hand that held the detonator. He was smiling.

"You shoot I press."

Kyle kept his gun up staring at the man.

Static came through the radio. "stay" was one word Hannah could make out of the static nose, and "visible area," was another.

"Stay in a visible area," she smiled, but the pressure from the man with the detonator killed the joy.

The man had noted that they were being rescued. He would not allow that. He pressed the button and dropped the detonator. Nothing happened.

"Time bomb," Kyle said as the faint beeping of a bomb was heard.

"How much though?" Hannah asked.

"You'll find out," the man kept smiling.

Kyle grabbed Hannah's arm and ran for the ladder. They could both sprint, but the man still wobbled towards them, which gave them an advantage. They reached the railing and found a rope.

"Here tie it there we have to slide down," Kyle looked out of the broken window of the warehouse into the ocean.

Hannah nodded; the water wasn't too far from the shore. They would make it and the helicopter would find them easily if they stayed on the shore.

They secured the knot as the man finally began to climb up the ladder. The sound of the beeping bomb began to get faster and faster. Time was almost up and Hannah was barely beginning to slide down.

She reached the ocean and began to swim towards the shore. When she reached the shore she stared at her husband who was still not sliding down the rope. The suspense was killing her.

He was fighting with the man pushing and shoving. Somehow the man managed to get on top of him and pull out his knife pushing it closer and closer to Kyle's throat. Kyle finally pushed him off which caused the man to fly into the ocean and descend down into the water.

Kyle got up and reached for the rope finally beginning to slide down.

Then sparks flew. The water shimmered and parts of the warehouse flew towards the water. Some went towards the shore. This made Hannah have to duck under a rock.

When the explosion finished and the sound of pouring rain was drowned by the sound of crackling fire, Hannah snuck out of the rocks safety and looked around. Things were disastrous it felt like a nightmare.

She walked towards the water and looked around for her husband.

"Kyle!" she yelled out. A few more minutes of no responses she was beginning to give up. She fell down, crying.

"Kyle!" she screamed, no reply.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter began to be heard, then a light shined on Hannah, she had to squint as she looked up.

From the helicopter, the men smiled, they had found their sergeant.

The pilot carefully landed the helicopter around the warehouse debris. Price jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards his teammate. He found her unharmed, but there was one person missing.

"Where's Kyle?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but Price took the hint. He looked down in sorrow and walked her back to the helicopter.

Once they were up in the air again, she leaned her head back on the seat. Looking up at the many buttons of the helicopter ceiling. Once in a while, the captain, or Price would try to say something, but she never replied.

Five months had passed since Kyle's death. Hannah still hadn't returned back home to her daughter, fearing that she wouldn't be able to tell her that her father had died.

Price knocked on Hannah's door. He held a white folder with the TF141 logo printed on both sides. Hannah stood up from her bed and walked to the door.

"Hello Leila," he greeted.

"Hey Price," she greeted back.

"I have some news."

"What?"

"The man that had the detonator."

"That fucking bastard," she looked at Price straight in his eyes.

"He's not dead."

She grew quiet and then serious, finally angry which caused her to kick the wall.

"What do you mean he's not fucking dead?"

"You described him, we had received some Intel from the American forces of pictures of Makarov and the man together," he explained.

She sighed, "Okay, thanks for the news."

She began to close the door but Price held it back open with his foot, "and you can't go back home at all, you need a new identity."

"Why?"

"The man is after you, he's getting all the Intel he possibly can."

"Now I can't see my baby girl?"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't send her letters, or anything?"

"Anything sent can give him Intel from where it was sent and where it was sent to, you would put your life and your daughters at risk."

"So, I'm basically dead?"

"No, you'll still be able to go on missions, just not as Hannah or Leila."

She sighed and looked at the ground, "I'll miss my baby, but if it protects her," she then looked up at Price, "I'll do it."

**The POV won't stay in third person forever, it will change into Hannah's daughter POV pretty soon. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review ****.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior**

'**Leila'**

**September 27****th****, 2000**

**Hannah 'Leila' Collins**

As some of the men from the Task Force said their goodbyes I cried. I couldn't take it anymore, I never imagined him leaving me like this. I never thought of the possibilities. We were a team, I mean we are a team.

This brought me more tears. Price noticed and walked up to me, I whipped some of my tears away, but what was the use?

"Hey, Hannah, I know, it's hard," he put an arm on my shoulder. This was strange of Price saying this, he wasn't always like this. H was straighter up, not the sorry guy.

I kept crying, I don't know why so much. I haven't slept in days because of all the tears, I couldn't help it though he was mine. Even worse I couldn't even get the guts to tell my own daughter her father died.

Price walked away towards the Captain. I looked upon him still sobbing in silence.

We soon left the funeral and on our way back to the base, I don't know what went through my mind, I don't know why I thought of this but I felt as if I had just added burden to my daughters shoulders, Leila.

**May 2****nd****, 2011**

**Leila Collins, daughter of Hannah and Kyle Collins**

I threw my backpack down on the couch in an angry manner. I'm tired of everything, from the teasing and the drama! This is stupid!

I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone instantly tapping on ifunny.

My stepmother walked in, "Are you okay?"

I looked up from my phone, "Oh, yeah, just fine."

She heard the sarcasm and sat next to. She pulled my phone out of my hands and set it on the coffee table, "May I know what's going on?"

I sighed, "School girls these days."

"What about them?"

"Well, they tease me for being adopted," I replied to her she was silent for a few seconds.

"You're not adopted, you're handed down," I looked at her.

"Thanks, that sums it up better," I lightly smiled in an annoyed manner before blowing air out of my mouth making my bangs fly upward and then back down.

She sighed as she placed her hands on her lap and patted them a few times. I looked at her, wanting her to stop patting.

"What's so wrong about being adopted anyways?" she finally said. In my head there were too many reasons why I hate being "handed down" but she wouldn't understand, I already knew that.

"Teasing," it was a simple answer, maybe that'll help her with something or someway to understand.

"I'll go talk to your principal tomorrow about those girls bullying you," she said as she stood up and grabbed my phone. She then handed it to me and walked out of the living room.

Dad was home pretty early. He walked in and noticed me slouching on the couch, he didn't even bother to say hi or ask what's wrong, but, he managed to say, "Don't slouch," and then walked away.

I gave him a nod and sat up straight. I was still using my phone when he walked in and sat next to me.

He sighed, "Girl problems at school?"

I nodded as I put my phone away in my pocket.

He squeezed me close to him, "Girls your age are like that, and they'll get over it."

"I just think it's immature for sixteen year olds to still make fun of how I was raised," I never mentioned that to mom.

"Leila, you were raised by the best step parents in the world!" I looked up to him from where I was being squeezed. He was smiling showing how true he was. He was always really proud of how he raised me, I myself thought it was weird.

"Yeah, but when I was eleven I was shown how to use a handgun and now I know how to handle multiple weapons," I explained.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you knowing how to protect yourself," my mom barged in as she walked past the living room hallway.

"I think kung Fu or karate would've been a bit more normal," I suggested to them.

"We're not telling you to use guns, and kill everyone you see we just want you to be safe, you know how war is spurring up maybe it could reach us," my mom had a point.

"Now, let's eat dinner," my mom clasped her hands together and smiled as we all walked to the dining table.

**Next Day At School-**

I'm not a complete loner. No, I have one friend, her name is Yesenia. She's always there for me but sometime she can be a bit dumb.

"Katherine has been saying shit about you Leila," when she said this I looked back at the table behind us where Katherine sat. She hated me for a reason I didn't know.

"Well, what can I do?" I picked at my food knowing she'd get her way if I ever explained to the principal about her little doings and bullying she's done to me.

"You know how to use guns," she smiled as she hit my elbow slightly.

She then bit into an orange piece she had. It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant by that, "Yesenia!"

She laughed, "I'm kidding! Besides, that's illegal."

I didn't say anything after that, I just finished my lunch and waited until the bell rang for next period.

Once it finally rang I waved goodbye to Yesenia and walked to the stairs where of course it was crowded. As I made my way through the parkour of teenagers I finally made it to History Class.

After, the day finished I walked to my home.

I don't live too far from the school, so I walk in the mornings and afternoons.

There were two people waiting outside of my home that day, both were wearing black suits and sunglasses. They leaned against their black car and looked around. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me with those sunglasses, but they sure did look suspicious.

I walked inside, the house was silent. I sighed as I threw myself on the couch and moaned. Katherine had been off of my mind for a while, but now she's back, great.

I took my hands off of my face and looked at the time, 2:30, two more hours until my parents come home. Sighing I debated on watching T.V. or doing homework. I decided a bit of procrastination wouldn't hurt.

The remote laid on the sofa that was leaning against the window of the living room. As I went up to pick it up I noticed that the men were still there. This time it was clear they were looking at me. I looked confused until I convinced myself it was just paranoia getting to me.

I did close the curtain and then leaned back on the other sofa to turn on the T.V.

I had lost track of time after I fell asleep. My dad was shaking my shoulder when I woke up saying my name.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, "huh?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, come on, dinner's ready," I looked back at the clock 5:15, then, I looked at the window, where I saw the two men parked on the other side of the street.

I shook my head before looking again, why were they there? Ignoring them I walked to the dining room with the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread luring me to the dining room.

"Smells good," I managed to smile still weary from my nap.

"Thanks," my mom smiled back and then placed the salad bowl on the table.

Dad looked out the window and checked the men, I looked back too, "Is there something wrong dad?"

He looked at mom, "No, nothing at all sweetie, I just thought those men were some of my friends."

I shrugged and kept eating, both mom and dad had a weird look on their faces about those men.

After dinner I cleaned the table and sat down to do homework. Dad and mom were in their room talking and not doing a good job of whispering.

"Who do you think they are?" my mom asked.

"I don't know, drug dealers?" dad suggested.

"Though, they've been her for a while," my mom sound worried.

I heard the sound of a cabinet open and close, "I say we give it to her, for her safety."

"Hey, hey, we're not even sure if they work for him," who the hell is him?

I heard the object being placed back in the cabinet, "I know, I know I need to calm down."

My mom sighed before ending the conversation, I bit my lip before continuing my homework.

The next two days of school I noticed the men following me, I began to get worried, but I never told my parents. They seemed relieved that their car wasn't showing up in our driveway anymore, though it always showed up before school, after school, and on my way home.

I knew where they kept the guns, I had to take one, just in case. And then I thought about the metal detectors at school.

I sighed at my stupid idea and then decided that if those men followed e tomorrow I'd tell them, this tie for sure.

It was now Friday in the morning, I found the car there once again.

I ignored it and walked to the school, after school, it was still there. It began to follow me. From the corner of my eye I saw the men rolling down the window.

"You need a ride?" the man asked.

I said nothing and began walking towards the Bargain Foods store.

"Hey! I asked if you need a ride!" I turned my head to them.

"No."

"Get in," they said.

I fixed my backpack and walked a bit faster. They stopped the car and walked out.

Shit.

They began to run and as the wind hit their suits I saw their pistols in their pockets.

I ran into the store, scared as hell I ran through the aisles. I heard a gunshot.

"Anyone says a word, I'll fucking shot this person!" people screamed but soon became quiet. I walked into an aisle filled with knives and quickly picked one up.

The footsteps became louder, I saw the exit from where I was, I could sprint to it, and I could risk it.

More gunshots flew through the air, I covered my ears, with my hoodie as I stared at the exit. As I ran towards it someone grabbed me.

I looked up, and there was a man.

**Decided, to stop it here, didn't want to make it too long, anyways tell me what you think of the redone chapter 2 :3 thanks and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior**

'**Welcome'**

**May 6****th****, 2011**

**Leila Collins, daughter of Hannah and Kyle Collins**

I almost cried when I bumped into the man, but as I looked up, he wasn't dressed in a suit, nor he had menacing looking sunglasses. He had scars on his face and a small Mohawk grew on his head.

He held a gun in his right hand, and he moved me with his left. He backed me up into the back of the store where he ducked me in a corner before saying, "Stay here, I'll call my team."  
He walked out and I was left there with the sounds of guns shooting and products flying. When he came back there were more men.

One with a funny looking mustache, and he looked the oldest. It made me wonder if he was the captain, but I guess I'd find that out later, if they weren't going to kill me or turn me in to someone else.

Another had a ski mask and sunglasses you could see through. He was average size and muscular, and I couldn't say something else than that he seemed new, like the advanced rookie in an Elite team.

The other had a balaclava on, one that bared a skull. I stared at it for a few seconds before realizing other details in him, U.K. flag on his chest, they were British forces, what the hell were they doing in Seattle, Washington. An even bigger question, why are they in the United States?  
That was bothering me, an even more bother came to me, why do they want me?

Too many questions but I was soon tugged from my sleeve by the mustache man, "We can't stay here we have to go."

His accent explained a lot, they were not from here.

I was led out of the building. We took the back exit and they fired as they walked. A helicopter landed and a few other men came out got on one knee and finished off the men that led a trail to us.

Once we were situated in the helicopter I looked around. I don't even know these people, or where they're taking me! But, hey they are soldiers and I _should_ be in good hands.

"Leila," the mustache man called me.

"Yes," I said, "sir."

"We are taking you to the base, we don't know how long you'll be staying there, but we know it won't be a short stay," he explained turning around to face another man.

"Soap," he said to the man in the visible sunglasses, "You can guide her."

He nodded before taking off his sunglasses and mask. He had a very energetic smile, but a long scar stretched across his left cheek also greeted me.

"Hey!" he waved, and got my attention back to his eyes.

"Hello," I shyly said.

"Welcome to the task force!" he kept smiling, "we are the best of the best, although most of us are from the U.K. we have a few soldiers from the U.S."

"That's," I set my hands on my lap, "interesting."

"Oh, come on we saved you!" he jerked his head to the man sitting next to me. The man moved leaving an open space to the man named Soap.

"So, Seattle, I heard it rains a lot there," he said.

"Yeah, but, today it was a good day," I then recalled my unfortunate meeting with the men in the suits, "kind of."

"Every day, is a wonderful day, you never know when you'll have to give it up, so live it!" that was a deep thing to say, I thought. It was nice too, I think I found myself a friend.

"So, Soap," I commented on his name.

"Oh, no, that's not my real name," he laughed, while I felt relieved.

"Names John," he pulled his hand out for me to shake.

"Leila, nice to meet you," I smiled back.

"Leila?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah," I replied, "It sounds like a Lilli pad, doesn't it."

"No, it does not, that's a beautiful name, sort of like Hannah's call sign," he replied.

"Hannah?" I asked the question this time.

"He doesn't mean your mom," the mustached man turned around to tell us.

"Oh, got me worked up there," I sighed in relief, happy that this wasn't turning into a dramatic movie.

"But, I thought that," Soap started and then looked down at me, "Oh, never mind, I understand."

It went quiet for a few minutes, "May I know your names, or call signs, if you guys don't mind me asking?"

"Of course, we don't mind," the mustache man cleared his throat.

"Price."

"Roach."

"Meat."  
"Soap."  
"Chemo."

"Toad."

"Archer."

"And that's Ghost, he doesn't say much," Soap jerked his head to the balaclava man.

"Hm, okay, nice to meet you all," I said, keeping that name in my head, Ghost. I'll have to see what's up with him.

**Hannah's POV-**

"When are they coming back?" Jane asked me while I ate some potato salad and watched the television from where I sat.

"Don't worry, they left a few hours ago, they should be back soon," I looked at the clock, "maybe in about two hours."

"Two hours!?" she whined.

"No whining, this is the Task Force 141 base, you will not be doing that, okay?" I dug into my salad while she fell onto the couch.

"Why not?" she looked around, "I'm not a soldier here, and I'm just an assistant doctor, why would it matter?"  
"Be strong, I've been stuck in this base too long, you can handle it," I replied hoping to boost up her emotion.

"How long?" she asked leaning on the side of the table.

I took a sip from my coke and then thought, "Kyle died in 2000 it is 2011 now, eleven long years without seeing my daughter, it's tough."

"Okay, fine, I won't whine," I gave her a thumbs up and she leaned back on the couch.

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

I was taking my plate to the garbage at the time, "Yes, she's a really pretty girl."

"Her name? What is it?" she asked.

"Leila, Leila Collins, but she's renamed to Leila Westbrook because of her step parents," I explained.

"Westbrooks, hey they're in an old Task Force picture," she recalled.

"Yes, they used to work here before they were sent on a mission that has lasted eleven years, it was to protect my girl," I walked back to the couch and sat on the small stool.

"Have you seen her after the incident?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately it was not possible for me to communicate with her," I explained.

"Wow," she sighed.

"I hope that when you have a daughter, you'd do the same, just to protect her," I looked at the T.V.

_"Today's biggest news, a shooting went down in Seattle Washington, two injured and one dead," _the reporter reported and soon got my attention.

It switched to a pedestrian, _"It was gone in a matter of minutes, and these soldiers busted in and took the girl that was running from the men."_

It ended and switched to commercials, "Hey, let's make a welcome cake for the guys."

I looked at her, "It's not their first mission."

"Yeah, but I feel like making cake, can we?" I thought about that for a minute and then thought about any pending papers I had waiting for me in my office.

"Sure," I shrugged as she turned off the T.V.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 3. Thanks, for reading, and if you'd like leave a review! Jane will cook you cake! ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warrior**

'**Surprise, Surprise'**

**May 6****th****, 2011**

**Task Force 141 and Leila Collins.**

**Hannah's POV-**

I sighed in relief after setting down the cake on the table. I sat down and wiped my hands on my apron as Jane walked into the room.

She came close to the cake and stared at it, "It's beautiful."

She gave me a pat on my head and began to decorate it, she put swirls of icing and finally added the strawberries and the welcome lettering.

We had decided to make it chocolate, since it was most of the Task Force's preference of cake flavor. We had pulled out a few beers and some milk for the ones who didn't want to drink, but I was sure they were all going to have beer.

We heard footsteps approach the mess hall, but they just walked on by. Jane ran out screaming at them that cake was ready to eat, I heard a few tired sighs and then they walked off again.

Jane walked back in, she was disappointed, and "They don't want cake."

She sat down, annoyed at the men. I thought for a few seconds before standing up and walking out, "Don't eat it yet, I'll convince the guys to come and join us for some cake."

She lightened up as I walked out, I walked to Price's office where he usually goes after a mission. I knocked on the door and he answered, "Hello Hannah."

"Hello Price, you don't want any cake? Jane really wants you guys to have some," I said to him as he sat down and pulled out a folder.

"I think you should welcome the new girl instead of us," he replied without looking at me.

"New girl?" I asked, I was never told they recruited a girl or a new nurse.

"Yeah, make her feel welcome, she'll be in dorm 113," he said as he looked up at me.

"Yes sir."

I walked out to the mess hall, maybe Jane would want to share with the new girl.

"Jane?" I walked inside.

Her head popped up from under her arms, "Hey, what did Price say."  
I sighed, "I hope you don't mind if we share the cake with the new girl, she's in dorm 113?"

"Of course not!" she snatched the cake and walked out of the room. I smiled and walked to the milk, glasses, and pates.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm going to grab these utensils," she was already gone.

**Leila's POV-**

I looked around my empty room. I didn't get to grab any of my clothes or things to make this room a bit less, boring.

The bed was empty, seems like I was the one that had to add the sheets and blankets. I guess I'd be sleeping without anything to cover me tonight.

I heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

A woman, about 23, walked in holding a cake with the words 'Welcome' written in Blue Icing.

"Hey, you must be the new girl we just wanted to welcome you to the base," she smiled as she walked to the desk and sat the cake on the top of it.

"We?" I thinks she meant I because I didn't see another person with her.

"Oh, uh, my friend is supposed to be here with us, but I guess she was left behind," she kept smiling. I grew a weird look on my face and without knowing her facial expression changed and she became confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just really, really confused," I confessed.

"Not to worry! My friend, should be here soon, she's older and has been here longer than I have, so I think she could help you with anything you need," her smile grew back, and I thanked her. I was really happy I wasn't the only female here, phew.

A woman older than any of us in the room walked inside, she had black straight hair and brown boring eyes. She wasn't much to think about, just an everyday person to me.

"Hello, welcome to the Task Force base," she shook my hand.

"Hello," I smiled back as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Now, let's start your little welcome party, shall we?" I smiled as the younger woman began cutting the cake.

She passed me a plate and I began to eat, I usually have a snack after school and since my routine had been messed up with all of this, I needed something, now.

"So, I have some questions," I finally said, breaking the silence between the clashing forks against the plates.

"Okay, what is it," the older one set down her cake and whipped her hands on the napkin.

"Why was I sent here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know much about that, I could ask Price for you, but I'd need your name," she explained.

"Okay, and what Task Force is this?" I asked before giving her my name.

"Task Force 141," she replied.

"Huh," I said, my parents used to work here, I wonder if this was their dorm.

"Name?" she asked.

"Oh, Leila Westbrook," I replied, looking around.

Her face grew pale and she became stiff.

"Uh, Hannah?" Oh, so she's the woman Soap talked about on the ride back.

The younger woman shook her waiting for a response before she too turned to look at me and gasped

"Well, then," it grew quiet, I have no explanation for why the woman went stiff as a rock.

"It was nice meeting you Leila, my name is Jane by the way," she stood up and walked to Hannah. She picked her up using all her strength and began to drag her out of my dorm.

Once she left from my vision she popped up from the corner, "If you need anything we'll be in the nurse hall. Just go past the mess hall and there will be a sign to the hall, our names are on our dorms, goodnight," she began to scoot away.

I was still confused, but it was too late to deal with this. It was 12 a.m. here, as it read on my clock, but I wasn't sleepy, since it would be 6 p. my time. But then again, I should start getting used to this place since I'm not even sure how long I'll be here.

I decided that I should walk around, maybe find someone to help me out by letting me use their phone to call my stepparents instead of them freezing in the middle of the conversation.

I found the courts, gym, mess hall, how far the dorms went, other empty looking buildings, storage places, and the shooting range. Then, I saw the nurse hall.

I did need sheets and blankets for the bed, and I might find someone who can lend me their phone here. Maybe I'll see Jane or that weird lady, Hannah. I walked inside, and it seemed completely dead inside, as if all life had abandoned the building. Then I thought, it's 12 a.m. and most people are asleep at the time.

I walked to the office where I was told they would be. I knocked, even though the door was a crack open.

"Come in," I heard Jane's voice respond.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could call my parents using your phone or someone else's and if I could have some sheets and blankets for my bed," I said to her as I walked inside, slowly.

Hannah wasn't in the room, she was the only one there. She sat at the desk looking through papers.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked her as I took the seat in front of her.

"Well, I just transferred here from California so, I'm not used to this time," she explained as she arranged some papers and stapled them.

"How long ago?" I asked her, completely ignoring the fact that I still didn't know if I could call my parents.

"Few weeks," she replied, "anyways, I can give you sheets and blankets, but about calling your parents, you'll have to talk with Price about that tomorrow."

I was let down by the fact I couldn't call my parents to tell them I'm okay. Though, my dad can control my mom and hopefully she won't break down in a crazy and paranoid attack.

I gulped at the thought of her losing control on herself. She could handle it, she can handle it. I promised myself I shouldn't worry too much.

Jane had left the room to get some sheets and blankets. She returned with the things almost falling out of her arms.

"Here, I'll help you," I walked to her to grab a few things.

She walked to my dorm to put it away and I'd be falling asleep soon too. We finally reached the dorm and set down the blankets on the bed.

"Goodnight Leila," she smiled as I laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight Jane," the door closed and I closed my eyes.

Falling asleep into a deep dream, wondering what else this place holds. Who they are, and what they want?

I smiled and the pros I thought of, but the cons also came rushing through my head like an overflowing river. Much faster than the pros came.

I'd have to wait and see though.

**Hello, again. Thanks for reading beautiful people. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I know, I know the relationships between the OC's and the characters are coming soon. I wanted to introduce my other current OC's first. Sorry for any inconvenience on that, but I'm trying my best. *Sighs* Okay, Thanks again and I hope you guys enjoyed it. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me again. :D. Anyways, I keep telling you guys that the character interactions between the OC's and the Modern Warfare characters are coming and I thought I should add it to this chapter, but I decided not to and you'll find out if you read the chapter at the end. Anyways, sorry for blabbing on and on about that, but enjoy the chapter and voila.**

**Warrior**

**Hannah's POV-**

_Could it be her?_

I held my knees to my chest, horrified by the fact that I had faced my daughter. Though, I was pleased and happy she's become so beautiful.

I kept tears from happiness back because I could hear Leila and Jane were talking and I could hear them from the other side of the room.

_All these years and I suddenly get to see her again? Did Price know he was rescuing my daughter in that mission? Does she know who I am?_

I cringed and wanted to scream at everyone for not telling me. I'm assuming Price knew, but I can't just assume.

I sighed, annoyed as the voices from the other room drowned down and I was tired from all the drama that was going on. I looked at the pillow beside me and lied down on it gently trying my best to fall asleep.

Then I felt someone beside me. Not the pillow, I could feel details of a human hand. I kept feeling trying to figure out what was going on until I decided to open my eyes, and there I found my girl. She was the small little girl I left behind. She smiled with her two front teeth gone. I looked confused at her as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room. I looked at the door from where I laid, I couldn't move my body, but I could move my hands though. Kyle was at the doorway. I smiled as he hugged Leila. I closed my eyes to clear my tears, but they were gone. The warm sheets were gone, I could move my body, and the door was closed.

I realized it was just a dream.

**Leila's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. They knocked more fiercely and violently than they needed.

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the door. I reached my hand and opened it to find a man standing before me. It was Soap once again smiling.

"It's like six thirty in the morning, what do you want?" I asked annoyed at the smile he had at this time in the morning.

"Wake up sunshine!" he then threw two bags of things into the room and left. I looked out of the doorway looking to where he ran off. I saw him walking off but didn't bother to call him back.

I looked back at the bags of stuff on the floor asking myself what could be in there. I scratched my head as I closed the door and opened the zipper on the bag to find clothes.

I picked one shirt up and found my Abercrombie shirt and my jeans. Some things that I had in my room were in here. I looked around confused at who brought them. Did they fly back home to get my stuff?

Nah, I'm not special enough to get my things flown back here from my home.

I changed into jeans and a tank top with my Converse Canvas. As I walked out I remembered something that could be in these bags. I ran to them and found my phone in one of the back pockets.

I checked my phone, three missed messages and four missed calls. As I found out who called me I noticed none were from my parents. Why hadn't they thought of calling me?

I walked outside to find myself to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Jane caught me walking there and dragged me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she dragged me.

"I'm taking you to the nurse hall, there's something you should see," she kept dragging me. Why were they so energetic at this time in the morning?

When we got there we busted through the doors and she shoved me into the office. A laptop stood on her desk as she ran up to it.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Westbrook," she greeted. I quickly found out who she talked to. She was talking to my parents. I ran to the other side of the desk and sat down on her chair as Jane walked off.

"Mom, Dad! You won't believe what happened!" I wanted to explain everything but they stopped me.

"Don't worry we know what happened and are very grateful the task force got there on time," they smiled.

"Are you guys coming to the base?" I asked, hoping for the answer I wanted to hear.

They looked at each other, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Oh," I sighed moving my hair out of my face.

"We can face chat anytime you want though, we'll be here for your comfort and to help you with anything you need," they smiled at me.

"Okay," I smiled a bit although I was disappointed.

"Can you guys visit?" I hoped again for a better answer than last time.

"We're not sure, we would have to check with Price," they explained.

"Price? How do you guys know him?" I ask, going off the topic for a few seconds.

"We were in contact when we sent the clothes over to you," they replied.

Now I knew who sent that. Good, it would've been awkward if anyone I didn't go just went into my room and grabbed my clothes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys in a few hours then," I said to them as Jane came back into the room with two plates of food.

"Have a great day sweetheart," my mom said as we disconnected from the Skype chat.

"Thought you might want to eat in here instead of the mess hall with all those guys," she placed the plate next to the laptop.

"Thanks, where's Hannah?" I asked beginning to eat my eggs. The eggs seemed to come out of cans which made them taste weird without the ketchup.

"Sleeping, I guess," she replied as we heard a door open.

"Jane, I had the strangest dream last night," she stopped as she saw me.

"Good morning," she instantly smiled.

"Why the hell does she get to wake up later than we have to?" I asked annoyed at the fact.

"Slow day?" Jane said looking at me, but then looked at Hannah, "am I right?"

"Yep."

The phone on Jane's desk rang. She reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" she said with her mouth full of food, she kept eating until the voice from inside stopped and it was her turn to talk.

"Yes sir, I'll send her over."

She put the phone back and looked at me.

"Looks like Price wants to see how good you shoot," she said to me eating more food.

"He'll be watching me on the range, right?" I asked.

They laughed, especially Jane. She wiped her moth, "Of course not, you'll be watched by the lieutenant!"

"And who's he?" I asked.

"Ghost."

"The dude with the balaclava?" I asked nervously.

"Yep, good luck," Jane said as she threw her plate away.

That guy scares the crap out of me.

"Will he scream at me if I don't do things right?"

Jane mhm'd me, reassuring me, "he hates kids, or as he calls them, mistakes."

She said mistakes with a thick British accent as she turned the corner to her dorm.

"You might want to go now, he'll get red as a pepper if you show up late!" I hurried to eat my food and walked out.

**So, as you see I'd like to start the first interaction with Leila and Ghost so I decided them to be frenemies. No, no, no, she's sixteen and he's twenty something, it will not be a romance for them. I'm not saying there will be no romance in this story but Leila is off the topic for romance with the Task Force members. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, do I decided I should make a few things clear, one being why Leila is at the Task Force. This chapter will be what Hannah experienced when she found out Kyle was alive and why she is still at the base. Maybe it'll clear a few things up and I hope you guys enjoy. If anything seems not explained, don't worry my friends, Leila will clear up your confusion in a while.**

'**The Man'**

**November 15, 2003**

**Task Force 141**

**Hannah's POV-**

_I carefully walked into the room where they held the man we had captured. He was scarred and had bright yellow messy hair. I sat down in front of him as Price sat down at the other end of the table._

_ The man was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from. He slowly took deep sighs of frustration as me and Price examined the man. I took notes and quickly sketched him out in the corner of my paper._

_ Price cleared his throat to break the silence in the room between us, "fill us in Soap."_

_ "Yes sir," he looked down at his clip board and began to read, "Unknown man, captured on last Task Force 141 mission, brought to headquarters by orders of General Shepard, inspecting done by Captain John Price and Sergeant Pam Thorne, subject has no more known things."_

_ He placed the clip board behind him holding it by his hands and standing straight waiting for Price to speak._

_ "Thank you," Price said and then he looked down at the man, "working with the Russians, eh?"_

_ The man followed Price's movement across the room with his eyes. _

_ "What the bloody hell is an American doing working with Makarov, thought we could trust you bastards," he looked away from the man and looked towards the closed window._

_ "Not speaking?" Price looked back. He signaled me to do my part._

_ "We just want to know who you are and what you wanted from the Russians," I said trying to break it down from what Price said._

_ "I wanted to find someone," his voice was deep and seemed to be scratching on something._

_ "Who is this someone?" I asked leaning a bit closer. Price had taken his seat again and Soap had taken that serious look off is face and turned it to a more attentive look._

_ It grew quiet and the man looked from right to left over and over again. Seemed to me that he didn't know how to answer the question._

_ "Someone special," he finally said._

_ "Family?" I asked._

_ He nodded with the slow deep sigh._

_ I placed my hand out and he stared at me with an annoyed look, "I know how you feel." I took my hand back and his annoyance turned to confusion._

_ Price didn't interrupt me when the man asked how I knew what he felt. I took a deep breath and began to explain, my Kyle, my Leila, my past, the mission, and the man holding the detonator._

_ He leaned back and looked at me, examining everything on me. The room fell quiet once again and the man looked around. _

_ "Sir, we need to identify you, may we know your name?" Price asked him snapping him back to reality and making his vision turn to him._

_ "My name is Kyle."_

_ And that's when I lost it. I shook my head and the scars from his face disappeared and his hair grew back to the cut he always had. That smile held the gun that had almost killed me before we captured him._

_ "Excuse me," I said as I stood up and left the room._

_ I guessed that Price didn't care and let me go at the moment since I just left without him yelling at me to come back in there and finish the interrogation. I ran to my room and processed what was going on at the moment._

_ Was that Kyle in there? _

_ Chills ran up my spine as I thought of him almost killing me during that mission. That black gun pointed at me and then came Yuri smashing the butt of his gun against his head._

_ Soon enough I left the room, I had convinced myself that that was not Kyle Collins and that I would have a private interrogation later. I want to know more. _

_ They had finished the interrogation and decided to continue tomorrow as Price told me when I walked to the mess hall. I was aching to ask him that I could take care of the interrogation if he'd like me too, but I knew it would be unlike him to let me do it alone._

_ "I'm going in there and observing, Yuri will go to," he explained as we walked down to the hall._

_ "Well that's not very private if you ask me," I replied as we reached the doors._

_ "Look, I won't be exactly listening to what you speak of to him, I'll instruct Yuri to keep an eye on the man and keep his bloody ear off the conversation, if he gets any information out of it, I guess you'll just have to trust him with it," he said while we still stood outside the mess hall, "it's the best I can do, I'm not risking anyone here."_

_ I shook my head and we walked inside._

_ Seemed like forever every time we interrogated him and he wouldn't say much. Price did say he would let me have a "private" interrogation with him, but it never happened soon enough._

_ Finally, when he decided that we weren't going to get much out of him unless I interrogated him, he let me have the session._

_ Price sat on the overlooking room as Yuri stood in the corner waiting for any action that might come out of the interrogation. He stood there fixing his position every now and then._

_ I looked through some papers of anything of interest he could've said. All it really said was, "likes to make jokes about Americans and the Task Force working together."_

_ I sighed as I found nothing._

_ "So," I filed the papers by evening them out on the table and them slipping them into the vanilla folder._

_ "Look, I didn't know it was you Hannah."_

_ He began to get right to the subject, and I had to restrain myself from breaking into a psycho visual of him growing his hair back and the scars gone. They were there, they showed me that there was nothing I could do for him anymore._

_ He gulped, "You dyed your hair and you look so different than the woman I held tight to so long ago."_

_ "I'm not here to talk about our past Kyle, I just want to know why you were working with the Russians," I said not daring to look into those eyes._

_ "I was promised freedom after I gave them what they wanted, you know that man isn't dead, he's still alive and he's looking for you because I have barely said a thing to them but tell them that we are always prepared," there was a silence, "nothing else."_

_ "Nothing else?" I asked, I finally looked into his eyes and they didn't look trustworthy._

_ "I know that wasn't all," I reclaimed at him pointing my finger at him so he would understand my annoyance._

_ "Okay, I told them about who we had good, well-known files on, Makarov and a few other important people in the group, but I had to, I wanted to see you guys again," I didn't respond, "you don't believe me? Why?"_

_ "Well, you're in the Task Force, or were in the Force and you're telling me you couldn't escape?" I squinted my eyes as I stared trying to see what else he held in his secrets._

_ "I was watched over every hour of every day."_

_ I looked up at Price who seemed to be wondering what was going on inside our side of the sound proof glass._

_ "Leila, she's okay, she's our girl, but they plan to hunt her down and capture her so that you or I will say something," he said softly._

_ "They wouldn't do that."_

_ "These men work with Makarov, they will do anything to achieve their goal," he explained._

_ "Would that include you getting captured to find things out from me?" I jokingly asked._

_ "Yes," and then everything went into a movie seen._

_ My head was smacked on the table and Yuri reacted throwing him against the table. Yuri pulled out his handgun and looked up at Price waiting for a signal._

_ Price called a negative, through Yuri's earpiece he said to knock him out and he did as ordered._

_ I felt dizzy, but quickly, two nurses came to assist me. And slowly my vision became weary until it went black._

_ It felt like a few hours later, could've been more, but I woke up in the emergency room with a nurse at the edge of the bed. She walked out as soon as I opened my eyes._

_ "Nurse!" I croaked._

_ "Finally, you didn't get hit that bad Serge, what's with the sleepy head," Soap laughed._

_ Yuri rolled his eyes, "Nimwit, you weren't there you didn't see her get hit," Yuri crossed his arms looking at Soap with a cocky smile._

_ "Price recorded it though," he said sticking his tongue out at Yuri, proving him wrong._

_ "Did he record it with sound?" I asked. That seemed the best of importance to me._

_ "Nah, but it seemed as it got intense, did he get pissed because you forgot to make a sandwich for him," Soap laughed._

_ "Mate, I don't think she's in the best mood for stereotypes right now," Yuri backed me up._

_ "Yes, thank you Yuri, come on Soap, Yuri works under you, I'd expect you to be more mature," I slowly stood up from my laying position._

_ "Pfft," Soap rolled his eyes, "anyways," he said switching his voice to what a soldier like him should be like, "are you ready to interrogate him once more before Price makes the decision of keeping him for further investigation, or releasing him into the streets of Russia."_

_ I thought for a few seconds, "already?"_

_ "What do you mean already?" Yuri asked, "You've been resting for two days."_

_ "What? That's not possible."_

_ "Well believe it, anyways, see you at lunch time," Soap said as they walked off._

_ I blinked a bit before realizing what had happened two days ago. How hard did he hit me? I rubbed my head as the nurse came back into the room and handed me a glass of water._

_ A few hours later, I found myself walking to the interrogation room to see Kyle. I was shaking a bit, what would he do to me this time? _

_ Price was in the room and had been talking to him already, I walked in carefully. Kyle looked at me before returning his glare to Price._

_ "You thought you could just play it dead and then suddenly appear a few years later because Makarov would let you leave?" Price chuckled and I saw a smirk grow on Soap's face, "You're pathetic, and to think you were part of the Task Force."_

_ Kyle didn't look very pleased, he seemed to want to flip the table and kill us all in the room._

_ "And then you go and smack your own wife? Have you got no respect for women anymore?" Price asks, going off the topic of what we had talked about._

_ "I lost that a few years ago," he smirked and let out a chuckle._

_ Price looked at him with hatred._

_ "Watch him for a few seconds," he said leaving the room._

_ It was quiet until he began to blurt out._

_ "There's a base where Makarov's men hide, the man looking for you he's alive and well and Leila knows his daughter, they plan to abduct her in a few years when they are sure that everything will go as planned, there are five ways I know that they might get her, they could kill her, put her unconscious, hold for ransom, kill her stepparents and then take her, or simply take her," I listened to every bit of information he blurted out._

_ "Enjoy the information while you can because there are people that will kill you for knowing the information, like me," he picked up the clipboard from my hands and slapped me. _

_ I reacted fast and began throwing punches, but I missed. Soap pulled out his pistol and began to aim towards him._

_ Kyle pulled my arm to my back, and used me as a human shield. I was left in the room with my hair being pulled and my arm back, I couldn't move, since he had me gripped down._

_ "Shoot, it's your luck boy, me or her."_

_ Soap looked at me and then him._

_ I kicked Kyle which made him let go, I pinned him down to the ground and he began to squirm as Soap passed me the handgun and I held it to his head._

_ "You were better than this, Kyle!" I yelled._

_ "That's right, I used to be better than this, but then I realized how right Makarov was and what a bitch you are, you take everything into your own control and you're a wimp, two days for the pain to go away!" he yelled back laughing at his comment._

_ "I'm pinned down Hannah, you can shoot me, but Price hasn't given the order," he reminded me._

_ It was silent for a few minutes before Price walked into the room and looked at us. I had him pinned down, he was squirming, and Soap was standing aside._

_ "Well, Soap, don't just stand there," he said to Soap, "get the man out of here!"_

_ "To where?" Soap asked._

_ "We can lock him away for now," he replied as Soap took Kyle away._

_ I looked at Price for a few seconds, he was whistling and collecting the folders, "What?"_

_ "They're going after Leila."_

**Okay, this was a flashback of what happened, so this had already happened before Leila arrived at the Task Force, just for you confused fellows. Hope you enjoyed it and adios. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh mah Jesus, guys. :3 did you hear? Call of Duty: GHOSTS has been revealed. *happy dance*. Anyways, here's Chapter 7 for ya, and I hope you enjoy. See you at the end of the chapter. Buh- bye! Enjoy!**

'**Be Strong'**

The sound of the cell door sliding closed snapped me back to reality as I leaned against the wall. I sighed as I could see a figure walking down the hall slowly. The footsteps got louder until I could identify who it was.

Price sighed and said, "Let's head back to the base."

"Wait," I called as he walked in front of him, "Death penalty? Why should it be so cruel?"

"He says nothing and he's been here too long to let him go, he can find the way back to Makarov and tell him everything," Price explained.

"I get it, but can't we put him to a life sentence of labor or jail?" I asked, with hopes.

"No, the decision has already been made," Price explained again. Seemed as he was getting inpatient with how much I was trying to save him. What could I do, Kyle was my husband, but things changed.

Price had walked off as I had my back against the wall, thinking of what I could do.

I took it off of my mind at the time and walked to the exit. Once we arrived back at the base we were quieter. I didn't really talk for the rest of the day.

"What do you want them to do Hannah? Let him go?" Soap asked me as he walked towards the bleachers after playing a game of basketball.

"I'm not sure, and how do you know about the death sentence?" I confronted him.

"I have my ways," he shrugged as he sat next to me.

"It's difficult to understand because I love him and if they let him go it puts all of us including my daughter in danger which I've sacrificed going back home and not seeing her for who knows how long!" I caught my breath back after I said that.

He thought for a second, "Kyle, I never got to meet him, but he seemed cool since you're always talking about him, did you ever expect something to happen like this?" he asked.

I ignored him, "If only I had grabbed the radios that day!"

I put my head in my hands and looked down. Soap gave me a pat on the back and walked off.

I was being a bother, I knew that. I had to deal with the death sentence there was nothing I could do after that.

I faced the man in the mask. He walked back and forth, thank god I wasn't the only one in there. Price was watching over head and a few people walked around the building.

There was a practice range to my right, and the door was creaked open to my left. Was I to do the range? Seems a bit difficult.

Ghost whistled for my attention and I looked over to him. He had a M1911 in his hands. He signaled me to go to where he was. He then handed me the pistol and turned me around.

"Go," he said.

"Go? I don't even know where I'm supposed to go!" I replied to his order.

He sighed, "You're supposed to shoot."

"Shoot what?" I needed clarification.

"Ghost, get a move on we don't have all day," Price said from the watch room.

Ghost nodded, "Yes sir."

He then looked back down at me, "Follow me."  
I followed him outside where men were practicing or walking to designated areas.

When we reached a gate he pulled out some keys and opened it. He climbed atop of a ladder and sat down signaling me to go.

I could understand him a bit better now, it was a shooting range only with wood displays as the targets. I sighed and took my position.

I looked back up at him he was laying back on the chair, relaxing.

"You know, if you don't take note of how I do on my accuracy I might shoot one of my teammates one day!" it grew silent before he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You? Go on a mission?" he kept laughing.

"That was a good one, and I don't laugh too much," he sighed from all his laughing and then sat up to watch me.

I gulped and got to my position again. I aimed and then shot.

The loud pull of the trigger slowly trailed off. Ghost looked around to see where I shot. He climbed down from the watching base and scanned the display.

"Well, great you just wasted a bullet!" he explained my progress, "Go again."

I nodded and waited for him to get on the watchers base.

I took aim and shot again. Once the shot trailed off I waited for him to climb down again.

"Why the hell do you waste bullets?" he asked.

"I didn't mean too!" I replied.

"You have horrible accuracy," he said jotting it down on the clipboard.

I began to walk away.

"How could you ever be the daughter of Kyle?" he asked, knowing that he annoys me already.

I didn't say anything just kept walking off.

He said nothing as I walked off, I was too annoyed. At least he actually knows how bad I am at aiming and my accuracy sucks. I would've done better if he were to take that mask off of his face.

"You just walked off?" Hannah asked me as I crossed my arms and leaned on the chair.

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do?" I asked. I had run out of ideas of what to do when he said I could never be daughter of my parents.

"Well, you should've said sorry sir, I'll do my best next time," she explained.

"Ghost is not like that, he would never take something like that too seriously, I mean, he'd probably say," Jane cleared her throat before continuing, she then added a deep British voice to her dialogue, " Next time? Why would you ever think that there will be a next time when I'll be monitoring a spoiled little American girl?"

I laughed, "Well, I'd correct him, I'm not completely American my dad is from Wales and my mom was from Oklahoma and they married in Washington," I explained.

"That's true," Hannah said looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, you knew my parents?" I asked her.

"I knew them a lot," she smiled.

I nodded my head and turned back to look forward.

"How do you think Ghost is going to react next time he sees me?" I wondered.

Jane did her voice again, "You spoiled American girl, get back to filing papers and never try to use a gun again."

We all laughed as the doors opened.

"Did you hear?" Soap said scooting me over from my chair and sitting next to me.

"What, that you have the biggest butt in the world?" I guessed because he took up most of my space on the chair.

"My butt is beautiful," he said, "go sit over there."

He pointed to the floor, "I'll stand, thank you very much."

He nodded and smiled.

"Ghost got in a bit of a mess," he restrained from laughing.

"What happened?" I asked excited to hear if karma got him.

"Well, he explained that the worst shooter in all of history shot the one thing that made his day better," his smirk grew bigger, "We could say that you dropped the hey."

"I dropped the hey? I never even said hey to him?" I looked confused.

"No, no, listen hay," he emphasized the word hay, "hay, hay, hay, haaaaaaaaaaay."

"Okay I get it, but I never shot any hay," I recalled to where I thought my shot went off, "I shot some boards and the only hay there was in there was on the top."

I began to realize what I did. I must've shot the supporters for the second floor and down came the hay onto him.

I began to laugh, "He got his karma."

"Yeah, and he's mad as hell, he said you have no respect and if you ever think that you'll be joining the one and only task force 141 on a mission one day, you'll have to respect him like we all respect him," he explained.

"Sounds easy," I shrugged,

"Oh, ho, ho, so you think waking up at six in the morning for runs, then exercise, then breakfast, then a small break, then we do more training and more training, and even more training after lunch, after lunch we're dismissed and we get to do what we want until dinner and then lights out and then the designated men go for night shift, in the cold nights," he said this in an eerie voice.

I thought for a minute, "I'll just file papers here in the office."

"Oh, you don't want to join us men? Are you a chicken?" he said.

"No, I'm sixteen and a girl," I said.

"You mother was the only woman working with the men when your little tush couldn't walk," he said. I looked at the ground.

"She joined the army at 17 and didn't go home until she was 19 and then she met your father they got married had you and then back off to work," he said.

Hannah looked pretty happy, "How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I have my ways, now let me move my butt so you may sit," he moved out of the chair.

That night I had a lot in my mind. Harsh schedule for all those men, but, then again they are on the Task Force. I lied in annoyance on my bed truing and twisting waiting to be able to sleep. I picked up my phone and checked the time.

**-1:00 a.m.-**

It would be seven in the morning over in Washington, I decided to text some people. I needed a bit of comfort, from someone I knew…

**Hello, well here it is Chapter 7 :D I'm trying to do the character relations to Leila before I continue with the real story line. Usually I'll put a flashback so that it will all tie into the next few chapters. I've already done Soap and Roach's relations to Leila, so by next chapter I'll do a quick relation for her and Price and then I'll continue with the story line. So thanks for sticking around with me on Chapter 6, and I hope to continue it. ^_^.**


End file.
